


Stolen Heart

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling in Shower, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Heaven at War, Invisible Gabriel (Supernatural), Masturbation, Shower Cuddling, Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for SPNKinkBingoKink: Touch Starvation





	Stolen Heart

You ached to be touched, longed to see the honey eyes that made your heart skip a beat. Heaven was at war, Earth had its own problems and it meant that you hadn’t seen Gabriel in over two months. It was killing you both, occasionally he’d pop into your dreams, and that was the closest to touching that you could have without him leaving Heaven.

Climbing out of Baby, you trundled into the bunker and sighed.   
“Hey (Y/N), you wanna grab a shower first?” Sam asked.   
“Sure” You sighed. He smiled sadly and rubbed your shoulder.  
“Gabe’ll be okay, he’s a trooper” Sam smiled. You sighed and nodded.   
“I know, I just miss him” You said softly. Sam hugged you gently, before taking your bag of dirty laundry, while you went in the opposite direction to grab a towel before going to the bathroom. Turning the shower on, you peeled the blood, grime and dirt stained clothes.  
“ _Damn, what a nice sight”_ Turning around on the spot, you expected to see Gabriel in the bathroom, but you were alone. Thinking you were imagining things, you shook it off and climbed into the shower.   
“ _You look amazing”_ Gabriel’s voice filled your mind again.   
“Where are you?” You whispered, tears building in your eyes.   
“ _Don’t get upset darlin’, I’ll be home soon, I promise” Gabriel said, and it felt like there were hands stroking over your hair._  
“I miss you” You cried out, crumpling to the floor. Curling into a ball, you couldn’t help but have tears streaming down your cheeks.   
“I shouldn’t do this, I should be in Heaven” Gabriel murmured, manifesting in front of you. His clothes were behind him, miles of tanned skin became visible to you as he hugged you tightly.   
“I know you miss me, I miss you too sugar, so damn much…I’ll be home soon, the war is nearly over” He promised. You cried into his shoulder, barely nodding. Gabriel’s hands massaged through your hair, calming the bubble of emotion swirling inside of you. Time passed, it could’ve been minutes or hours, but it didn’t matter to either of you. Gabriel was holding you in his arms.

Eventually, Gabriel had to leave. You knew he couldn’t stay for long, but it still hurt as he faded out of the bedroom. He had left you with his jacket, wrapping it around you before he went. Feeling a little less alone, you went to the pantry and cooked some food for the boys.  
“Hey, (Y/N), everything okay?” Sam asked, walking into the kitchen.  
“Yeah, I’m alright” You smiled.  
“Find Gabe’s jacket?” He asked.   
“Yeah” You smiled, the lie rolling off your tongue with ease.   
“What’s cooking?” He asked, moving to lean against the counter.   
“Curry” You smiled.  
“It smells great” He smiled. You nodded and hugged him slightly.   
“Go get your brother and set the table, it’s ready” You smiled. Sam nodded and left the room.

After dinner you had gone to your bedroom, the intentions of watching a movie. Gabriel quickly filled your thoughts though, after spending so long together, in the shower. Thinking more of him, your panties became damp.  
“ _Someone’s eager”_ Gabriel’s voice filled your mind. Shifting, you bit your lip.  
“Told ya, I miss ya” You spoke, voice dipping to sultry.  
“ _I can see that”_ Gabriel said, though only in your mind. Hearing a snap, you realised that you were naked. Your nipples hardened in the cold air of the bunker.   
“ _Mmh, a sight I will forever love”_ Gabriel’s moans and murmurs were only turning you on more as a hand slid down your thigh, a hand that wasn’t your own. Biting your lip, you rolled against the hand for a moment.   
“Fuck” You murmured.   
“ _We will sugar, I’ll be home soon”_

The hand moved and despite nothing physically touching you, the manifestation of Gabriel was quickly making you moan. The invisible fingers were stroking over your clit, teasing you so much. You shifted and reached down, sliding your fingers through your folds, though you quickly felt more fingers. Those weren’t your own. They were thicker, and felt so much better. Shifting, you the bubble inside of you building and rumbling, your impending orgasm only getting closer.  
“ _Close babe?”_ Gabriel’s voice filled your ears, the feel of his hands covered your body and your orgasm was building.   
“Come for me” Gabriel spoke, before he’d even finished you were coming, shouting and writhing against the air. Eventually, you fell asleep. Gabriel’s jacket was still wrapped around your otherwise naked body. The bed was cold, as usual, the tension in the room was palpable. It took you a while to fully fall asleep, the empty feeling around your waist made your heart ache as you dreamt of the angel that stole your heart.

Sometime during the night, you felt a pair of arms slip around your waist as a body manifested itself beside you. Turning over, you were met with Gabriel’s honey eyes. He smiled widely and kissed you gently, stealing your heart all over again.


End file.
